


Coquelicot

by apollodragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollodragon/pseuds/apollodragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9: Cat doing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even though that's way more fun

"We're taking their food."

"We are wait what?"

"Sho, we're going to the blue dorm to take their food."

The boy hunched his back in bewilderment. They'd been playing on their dorm's floor when Judai's eyes lit with inspiration. It was past eight, they should have been studying for next week's test and Sho didn't want to become a criminal. "Bro, it's an Obelisk Blue party. We are not invited."

Despite Sho’s complaints, Judai stood up and grabbed his jacket from the bed bunk. "Come on Sho. We just, like, wait for them to go to sleep and sneak in through their back door or something. They'll never know." Sho stared at Judai as he put his cards back in his belt's holster.

"But bro, remember the last time we went out at night? The guards found out! I don't want to get expelled for breaking the rules."

"Dude, you're paranoid. It was only one time. You know how Asuka is, she probably felt guilty about breaking the curfew and told them." Ready to go, Judai offered him his hand. "Anyway, we're not doing anything wrong. Just helping them dispose of their extra food. Sho, I heard them talking about cream puffs. Cream puffs. The food here might be great but those are otherworldly." With Judai’s help he got up.

“I- ok. But you can’t ditch the plan and duel the blues that are still up, the last time you did that they kicked us out before we could even eat anything! I’m not going there for nothing.” That, and he needed to stop doing things that get him in trouble. It would be easier if he could count on his brother to smuggle him some sweets, but judging by how much he’s seen him this semester he’d probably need to bow for three days straight to get an audience with the guy.

Eyes sparkling, Judai grabbed him by the shoulders. “You got it.”


	2. Beat the Devil out of it

“Well, I did start the fire, but they came up with the rest. I told them to not throw in anything plastic, I’m thinking of putting some of the ashes on the flower beds in the back of the house.” That said, Judai took a small bite from the marshmallow stick in his hands. On point.

Asuka did a double take at Judai. “You like gardening?” She’s not judging, but it was the first she heard him talk about it.

“Uh.” He looks up for a moment before answering. “Not really.”

“You just happen to know things about it.” There goes the idea of introducing him to the gardening club.

“Yeah.”

After a while Asuka changed the leg she was leaning on. “Ah, well, I used to bug the gardener in our house when I got bored as a kid. Stuff like, always plant in a mostly sunny spot, don’t wet the soil too much unless you’re first transplanting or ‘boy you’re planting the tulips upside down we need them for this spring’, ‘what are you doing those are foxgloves not weeds!’. It’s easy after you get the hang of it. I remember my mother telling me I should stop helping out so much in the garden or I’d leave him without a job.” He chuckled and took another bite of his marshmallow.

Dazed by Judai’s sharing mood, Asuka nodded. A moment later she raised her eyebrows. “Wouldn't want to leave him without a reason to work, right?”

Judai shrugged and picked a marshmallow from the bag at his side.

“Wait then how did this happen?” She pointed at yet another Slifer Red student that came up to drop a stack of papers to the bonfire. 

“I told them we could use the paper for the plants but Kenjiro said that nothing good could come out of our test scores and that only fire could purge the devil out of it. I can’t argue with that.”

“There’s no ‘devil’ in a piece of paper. See? This is just…” She picked the closest stray sheet from the ground and gave it a look. Again, she raised her eyebrows. “But now that I’ve seen this, I do agree we can’t be too sure. Just in case, don’t make a habit out of this or the disciplinary committee will be on to you.”

“Eh? I thought you were already part of it.” Maybe now Sho will stop worrying every time she shows up at their dorm.

“I thought about it but I wanted to focus on finding my brother first. Next semester for sure.” At least for a little while.

Judai turned his stick a bit. “Good luck.” With that, the unofficial fun-police went on to warn the red students about their carbon footprint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a while Judai learned enough about gardening to stop being a plant hazard. Also, without a head teacher the Slifer Red dorm turns into anarchy.


	3. Underground dueling ring

There was a knock on the door. “Huh. Sho tell them we’re not buying any more mystery raffle tickets, that thing is rigged.”

One does not simply draw seventeen golden eggwiches in a row only to get a penalty in their dorm’s lottery. Judai might be right. Sho opened the door to find most of the dorm’s students waiting outside, which could only mean trouble. “It’s ti-“

“HAYATO WAKE UP THE STRIPPERS ARE HERE WHERE DID YOU PUT MY MACHETE?” And Judai was having none of it so early in the afternoon. Hayato wasn't even in their room.

“Bro what the hell, at least hear them out.”

“Sh-sho. You promised Judai would play in- today’s- gunslinger.” The three students that didn't run away after Judai’s holler looked one moment from doing so.

Crap. He’d forgotten. “Ah! Aha, haha. Right. Err. Judai, would you mind?” 

“Sho, I thought you said you didn't want to risk getting caught.”

“Please bro! They promised to give me Keiji’s kincho mat. Judai, don’t let the mosquitoes eat me alive, I promise to bring my own for the next term. Please.”

Judai sighed and walked up to the door. “Look, here’s the deal. I don’t mind. I'm all in for defending the dorm’s honor but if you guys are going to drink all the yellow’s booze after I win, I want something in return.” Especially if the yellows were going to avoid him for as long as their grudge lasted. He needed to borrow a couple DVDs from Misawa and last time he swept their dorm he couldn't so much as meet up with the guy, there was always someone running interference on him.

“You name it.” Nice.

“Whatever happens you give me Yuuta’s dipping sauce. If I win I want extra shrimp for what’s left of the month.” And he was going to win. When he got into this dormitory, he was surprised by their second and third years' pessimism over bi-weekly and certainly illegal meet ups with the yellows, but now that he was here he was going to bring glory back to the reds. But they needed to cooperate with him too, a man needs to eat.

“You’ve got a deal.” They shook hands and walked outside. “Come back guys! We got him!” In a flash, the mob assembled once again and, chanting, carried him away. It was awesome.

“ONE OF US.”

“Good luck big bro!” Sho, leaning on the second floor’s rail, bid him farewell.

“Wait! Sho? You’re not coming?”

“Sorry! I don’t want to risk it after all!” And if he didn't start now, he wouldn't finish his report for extra credit. "Shooo!" Suddenly, crowd surfing was slightly less awesome.

“ONE OF US.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judai might be the undisputed golden eggwich king but Fubuki can and will draw one whenever we wants to woo a girl.


	4. But who could it be

It was dark and tranquil, the sound of waves surrounding him. Coat billowing on the sea gale, Marufuji Ryo gazed away from the island and towards the night horizon, alone but for the spinning beacon.

His stare was interrupted by the sound of splashing water to his left. For a year he’d been coming to this place, after that person left, and this was a first. Did he see these things too, back then? That person, always as curious as a cat, would undoubtedly find amusement in what looked like a student swimming towards him. So he bid his time, the him who waits. Soon enough the night-swimmer climbed up the dock, a few meters from where Ryo stood. “Oh?”

“Kaiser! Wow, nice seeing you.” Yuki Judai, red dorm represent.

“Judai.” Seems like he swam all the way from the dorm. Ryo squinted, it’d be good if Judai hadn’t dragged trouble with him this time. He glanced back to where the red dorm student came from, in case someone was indeed after Judai.

“Ah… it’s okay, long story but it’s okay!” Judai waved his hands in front of him in a hurry. “Well, to cut it short, I fell off the cliff behind the dorm and, well, swam back this way.” Ryo saw no lie in his awkward smile, but the way he peered around him got him concerned once again.

“Is something wrong?”

“Err, you see, ok. After I fell, I found this cave, and I met some dudes that told me about a creep that comes here every day. Who would have known so many cards wash up there, uh? Anyway! They said this creep always comes here, up to nothing good. So I said, well, I’ll go back and see what’s going on.” Judai took a deep breath. ”Have you seen him Kaiser?”

He blinked once, perplexed. A strange gathering in a cave, and a suspicious person in the docks?  “I haven’t seen anyone else.” If this was related to Fubuki’s disappearance…

“Oh.” With a tug, Judai took off some of the excess water in his jacket. “Well, I don’t see them either. Guess that person didn’t show up today, huh? Ah, Kaiser, I really should go, if you see them will you send me a message? I promised the guys back at the cave to look this up but I’m starting to get cold.”

After a look at the other side of the dock, Ryo nodded. “I’ll keep an eye.”

“Awesome! Kaiser you’re the best. See you in class tomorrow!” The boy left running, leaving a trail of water in his wake.

Unexpected. He resolved to keep an eye on the dock’s elusive visitor, and though Judai’s acquaintances were probably fellow red dorm students, it’d do him no good to make a baseless assumption. Worrisome, he’d never seen such a person in all the nights he’d come here. But for sure, he’d protect this place should they turn out to be an enemy.


	5. Mad skills

“IT’S HERE! Wooooo”

A bit shaken from the sudden scream, Sho turned to look at Judai. “Lunchtime?” Because that was a given, what with them and half the school pushing each other in the cafeteria trying to take a grab at the drawbread cart. Without letting go of Judai’s arm, he pushed and squirmed both of them to the front.

“No—, look Sho, that poster!” After two seconds of intense deliberation, Judai picked his drawbread and left to go look at the couple freezers by the counter. “Yes! It’s here! The pop and pack promo!”

His own drawbread in hand, Sho made his way to him. “Ah so that’s what you were talking about bro.” Looking at the advertisement poster, he took a bite out of his meal. “Hm, same as always.”

“If you get a marked stick on your popsicle, you can trade it for a pack. You boys up to the challenge?”

“Ah, Tome-san!” Fiery eyes and his free hand in a tight fist, Judai greeted the shop owner. “This is great! I love this time of the year, pops and free packs. Now my deck will get a super boost!”

“Oh my, confident, aren’t you Judai?” Tome rested her hand on her cheek. “Well, you do have a lucky draw.”

“Ah, big bro, you know it’s super hard to get those, right?”

“Huh, what? But I always get a pack with my pops.” Judai tilted his head, eyebrows raised. “You mean it’s hard to get them?”

“Yes!” Looking at the ground, Shou took another bite at his sandwich. “Last year I couldn’t even get one…”

“Cheer up Shou! This will be your year! You just need to make some good picks and you’ll get those packs.” With passion in his eyes, Judai raised his fist once again. “And then, our decks will be even more awesome! Isn’t that great Sho?!”

“Yes, big bro!”

“Oh, got the egg one!”


	6. Oops! ... I

 “AAAAAAH! OH MY GOD.”

“What? Sho what happened?” Sitting up, Judai looked at the bottom of the middle bunk.

“Ah, this again!” Sho jumped off the bunk bed. “Pharaoh did it again!”

Judai stared at him through his right eye. “Sho what” –yawn- “are you talking about?”

“Pharaoh left a dead animal on my bed!” With agitated breath, Sho looked towards the window and then back at Judai. “Who left the window open? I don’t even know why he keeps doing it!”

“Uhhh.”

“Cats hunt out of instinct, and give the prey to humans out of affection. Now shut up and let me sleep.” Rustle.

“But Hayato! Pharaoh doesn’t even like me!” Sho covered his face with his hands. “It’s a dead bird!”

“Wait, maybe he’s paying you back for all those times you gave him part of your lunch and dinner?” That said, Judai went back to sleep.

“What—what kind of payment is that?!”


	7. The sound of garden scissors

_Schlik_. "You're thinking something."

"As a rational being, yes I am. Constantly."

"I'm glad."

_Schlik_.

"You should get rid of it."

_Schlik_.

"But I quite like this plant, and so do you." Judai smiled, Yubel scoffed.

"Of course, it grows well in this environment. What I don't like is the cat. Get rid of it."

_Schlik_. "But Pharaoh is a key part of the group, and my esteemed teacher's pet. And my teacher."

"The cat doesn't help. The cat, all cats, destroy the plants." Just then, Pharaoh jumped on a moth.

Judai got closer to Pharaoh. Kneeling, he scratched the cat's lower back. "Well, there aren't many strays around here, and Pharaoh doesn't chew the plants. Much. He's improved a lot." Back arched, the cat ate it's prey.

"If you think I'll stand and watch this menace flatten the garden to death then you better reconsider." Yubel bristling, Judai felt an ice-cold chill creep from his back to his shoulders. Pharaoh moved away, tail twitching, and Judai held his breath.

Exhale. "However, as the captain of this vessel it is my duty to look after the crew's concerns. So what do you say we take him to Johan's while we cat-proof this place a bit?"

Appeased, Yubel smiled and Judai could feel the warmth of the afternoon sun on his back again. "It's a start."

He wonders if they have any candles left. The dragon is much less trigger-happy when he lights those.


	8. The smell of honey

Johan raised his eyebrows. “Candles? Well, I don’t mind.” Especially when it’s the least wreckful idea Judai’s had in months, like going off to take down criminal gangs on his own. “Got them from someone?”

 _Fffff_. He untied the knot his bag and took out a dark yellow candle and a lighter. “Uh nah, I bought them the other day.” _Zip_. And he lightened the candle after placing it on Johan’s coffee table. Johan remembers the lighter in Judai's hands: the same crocodile lighter as Jim's, but Judai's still has the small green stone in it's eyes. He's surprised it has lasted intact for so long, it's been two years since Judai first showed it to him, back then brand-new after receiving it for his birthday.

Johan watched Judai’s eyes get lost in the flame. It’s another of those times he can see a certain anxiety dwelling in his gaze, his expression slack.

“I didn’t expect much but turns out they are quite good. The air feels better.” His sight flickered towards the floor for a second. “Heard they improve the mood, too.”

“That’s neat! I can keep some here if you want, next time I go to the fair I’ll look out for these.” He knows the name that goes unsaid.

Johan walked to the kitchen to make some chamomile tea. “Mmm, it smells nice, like honey.”

He also knows of the cage of reservations that traps Judai when they talk. He’s waiting for Judai to set his standstill of feelings into motion.

“Great idea, I’ll ask Judai if he wants to run with me later.” He pours boiling water on the cups. As he walks back to the living room, a cup in each of his hands, he dedicates a broad smile to the empty space on his right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Rxj_nGdNyM#t=0m33s . Great invisible input.


	9. Hair

“Uhhh…mmm…OW!”

He grabbed his head and sat up. “It hurts!” Glancing around, he couldn't see anyone responsible for interrupting his after-class nap. Unless…

“Pharaoh! Dude why?” The cat, repentless, stared back at him.

Sigh. He laid back down. “Man, you got all this grass and all these plants but you keep chewing on my hair.” As the afternoon was still warm, he felt like going back to sleep for—

Claws grab onto his scalp and he can feel the cat biting and pulling on his hair. “Wha—hey!” Was this cat nuts? Judai rolled to his side, covering his eyes with his hands.“Ah—Shoot! Don’t do that!” Feet joined the claws and Pharaoh started kicking his head. “No! Pharaoh!”

Judai reached with his hands and grabbed the cat’s arms. Now restrained, the fur ball tensed. “I don’t know what you want, but you win. Ugh.” Pharaoh pulled out of his hold and went to sit a meter from his legs, facing the sea.

Eyebrows knitted close, Judai stared at the cat wordlessly. It’s tail twitched once. “Is my hair that tasty or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, my cat died today. Be safe wherever you are now, little darling. It seems this was scheduled just for you.


End file.
